yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 2 Episode 6 The metting between the Lion and the Wolf, Mutual Agreements
The Red eyed man... DarkKeyome: Deftnotes was playing on the stereo that sat next to my desk. The song I was listening to was called change pretty gold song but not that old. Leaning back in my seat I had my pistol in my hand , my head was tilted back in a relaxed kind of way listening to the music hammer through the speakers. Even with over 50,000 men and growing I still felt alone in this place. I had gotten some guys to move my office into this building into District 2 last night when I was the movies with the gang. Ahh.. that movie really blowed a lot of dick. But more importantly it was shocking me how everyone that was against me just two, three months ago is now standing in line wanting to be a Kagemaru.... how depressing. I sighed and shook my head and placed the gun on my desk. They expect for me to help them with this new found vigilante problem. Can they blame the people for finally starting to take action for the shit going on around here? Not at all.... I don’t let them stains run around.... and fuck the city up to shambles it isn’t my responsibility. Far as I care I was a terrorist and they all wanted me dead just weeks ago. Even with Danchou 'Dead' He still lingers around... like a ghost.... The man that I saw with the red eyes that day was staring right at me in the darkness of my office... this is the same guy who had been following me since that day I met Gringo... he stood there in the middle of the office floor looking at me with those hell red eyes. I had been drinking a bit..... but this guy didn’t scare me anymore... I leaned forward looking at him with half lidded eyes. “....Who the fuck are you...” I said to him in a slightly drunk tone. The male smirked.... and tilted his head to the right, as he did so. A red aura began to emit from his person as he began to pull back on the flesh of his skin. His black as coal skin tore as he ripped away at his face. “...Dont you see Keyome....? “ He said ripping off the right side of his face..... only to see a face that looks just like mines... he had my eyes. “ I.... am you...” He said smiling as blood began to trickle down his dark lips he began to laugh a wicked laugh that only the evil god Satan could have orchestrated himself. I watched him for a moment laughing... mocking me before I gripped my pistol and fired two shots at the entity. They flew from the barrel of my gun hitting him and as they met his 'flesh' his body was gone.... I stood from my chair wobbling left to right as I walked over to a trash can to puke. I stood back up messing with the tie around my neck. I looked over to the News... they had a new guy but I didn’t know his name. Bout time, Donatello was a Jerk anyways. The news guy was speaking on how the Vigilantes and the new array of gangs were showing face within the city. I coughed and rubbed my eyes. This shit was getting out of hand.... I didn’t know what to do with those guys but it'd be only a matter of time before they got out of hand. Who the fuck were they anyways...? I walked over to my computer and pressed a button laying my head on the mouse pad. “Donald.... connect me to Gringo....” I said hiccuping and resting my head on the computer desk. “ Alright sir... I will attempt to locate him now.” A smooth ringing noise could be heard throughout the office as my networking system attempted to connect over to the male I was looking for. DanteOConnor: Hmm, so where should this tale begin? You see, after the assault on the city, Logan and his team were split apart due to an executive order by the President of New America himself. Ever since the search and seizure op went as planned, Dante had dropped Natasha off back near the outskirts of Russia to let her hide away from the misery that was to come, and KAOS went into the illicit underground. They hid away, waiting for the opportune moment to strike at the heart of the Yakuza and the Armada all at once, but they all knew it wasn’t there fight and backed out of the would-be suicide mission. Since he had called the mission off, the members went their separate ways… that was until tonight. Logan had received contact from Shade, stating that she needed to see him about something. He left his hide-away and gave a deep sigh as he made his way towards the city’s District 2. As he walked along, he gave a deep sigh to himself as he slipped his holster over his shoulders. Since the assault on KasaiHana, he had shaved his head which brought more attention to his scars, and his clothes were dark as well, letting him blend in with the night life. As he made his way along the sidewalk, he stepped into a nearby alleyway. In this alleyway was a stairwell leading down into a popular underground club, and it was as lively as before the assault. He felt the bass of the music travel through his body as he took the steps downward, the guards not giving him any trouble due to his appearance, the red eyes he held in his sockets glancing across everyone. The pounding got harder and more frequent, only to slip into the main area of the club as the music played clearly in his ears. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G7dniFQ-Ccc )) The club reaped of smoke from cheap cigars and the smell of sweat from the dancers across the tables and poles. Lights flashed in strobes as the shadows of dancers flashing in his vision as he searched the crowds for his long-time friend. He caught her figure and made his way towards her calmly, her eyes meeting his own as she gave a wave, “HEYYY!” She would grin as she stood, giving a slight stagger as she did so before walking over towards him, her walk a saunter of sexiness as she was wearing normal attire, just as he was. Her clothes were black, but the revealed a great deal more skin, her top being that of a bikini top, with black cargo pants and boots as she walked up to him. She came within a breath’s distance and wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her head slightly to the side as she spoke, “How are you doing…?” Logan with give a warm smile towards her as he winked before laying his hands against her waist, “Good idea on the cover… I’m doing alright. Why am I here?” She would straighten her head and give a smile before poking him gently on the nose, “I thought since I couldn’t get a hold of Joker or Sledge, I’d see how you were doing… making sure you were okay at least.” Logan gave a smirk as he looked about, “I’ve been better… I’d rather be working again.” She would nod as she pressed her body close against him, her eyes meeting his, “I’d love to work, but that depends what you mean by working…” Logan would look down towards her in surprise as she gave a courageous grin and leaned close to him, their lips close as she spoke, “I tease, Logan…” He would give a grin in return as he shut his eyes for a moment, enjoying the noise and the company, loving the feeling of their bodies close together and the break from the work. He enjoyed the time off and he didn’t mind having Shade here with him… if anything it was soothing. His eyes would open and meet her own as he leaned slightly closer, whispering against her lips before leaning to her ear with a chuckle, “I swear after we hit vacation time, we’re getting away… just you and me. It’d be nice to get away from all of this.” She would nod and give a small laugh before speaking just as he did, “Yeah…. Yeah I’d like that.” He would smile to her words and shut his eyes once more before an incessant ringing would break into his mind, his eyes opening to see Shade’s eyes shut as well, her lips slightly puckered in a wanting sign of a kiss, but the call broke his train of thought and he was not concerned with it. He would ask her to listen in on the following conversation via nano-machine before he would tap his ear, where a pea sized blue tooth headset would be placed for incoming calls, “Yeah…? It’s Gringo.” Meeting setup DarkKeyome: “ Evening Gringo, this here is Donald, Mr.Tasangi's computer automated butler, assistant and body guard from the Mufti-task butler series #6. Mr Tasanagi needs to speak with you he is... Well he is rather drunk he has been screaming and shouting at his Old PS3 console for over an hour playing that blasted Metal gear screaming 'Snake' consecutively. Would you be so kind as to going to the offices new location. We are currently on 128B Tinsmiths Street. In the building where the Old Kasaihana news station was which is now the K-Maru GMAF federations office. When you get here maybe you can talk some since into him, he is seeming to be asking you for he- * The sound of the metal gear game over sound plays, all you can hear is the colonel going ' Snake.. Snake... SNAKKEEEE!!' then a raging drunk keyome says. ' GAHHHHHH!!!! FUCKING LIQUIIDD!!!' Random gun shots are made* Hm... seems as though Mr. Tasanagi has destroyed his TV please come quickly. Thank you for your time Mr. Gringo.” The communication was cut. DanteOConnor: Logan would listen to the AI and give a deep sigh to himself as he looked to Shade, which had listened to the entire thing. She slowly pulled away from him and gave a dry chuckle, “I guess that means you’re going to go help him out of whatever state he’s in?” Logan would just stand there for a moment before nodding, “Yeah… and you’re coming with me.” Her eyes went wide before she would shake her head with a smile, “No Fuckin’ way cowboy. You know how I get around people.” He would take her hand and begin to lead her out of the club with a chuckle, calling over the music as he did so, “Like it or not, you need some field experience now and then to keep your wits sharp.” They would make it to the entrance before he would turn to her, “Besides, we won’t spend time alone with one another any other time.” He would give a smirk and a bright cherry blush would cover her cheeks before she would pout, “Fine, but I call driving.” He would give a nod before tilting his head to the side, “Driving what exactly?” As he finished his question, a valet would drive up in a Lamborghini Aventador with a black metallic finish, red tinted windows, and chrome and crimson red rims. The valet got out and gave a smile as he threw the keys to Shade, “Mrs. Hokkaido. I hope you had a pleasant time.” She would catch the keys and give a wink before stepping over to the driver’s side of the car, only to clamber into the seat and gesture for him to do the same. He leapt over the car itself and then jumped into the passenger’s seat with a small chuckle before he would gesture for her to make her way to the address. After about 10 minutes in the vehicle, they had arrived to their destination, and they would both get out of the car and head for the door calmly. They looked about, making sure there were no sorts of traps before Logan would begin knocking on the door, “Keyome! It’s Gringo! Let me in you drunk fucker!” Underaged Drinking...? DarkKeyome: I BUSTED the door open with a hard WHOOSH. They got here quick.... I looked at them with half lidded eyes. “ Yo... Gringo, this your girlfriend huh?” I said chuckling a light pink blush on my face as I rubbed my nose. “ Well, hellloooooooo beautiful” I said smirking to them, I had lost my shirt somewhere in here I didn’t know where the hell it went now I was shirtless meaning my auto-mailed arm was completely out and showing, which wasn’t safe human modifications are very much so illegal. “ Anyways...” I made my way over to a computer chair that I had used to rowboat my way over to the door. I plopped down on the seat and looked at my guest. “ Welcome, welcome. Thank you for all your help Gringo, the mission was a success, Danchou is dead, And now the city has even more fucking problems...” I pulled the flask I had in my hand to my lips drinking the last bit of it, then tossing it on the other side of my office. “ Have you seen the Vigilante guy? The fucker with the mask?” I said to him while my hands were sliding through my hair. DanteOConnor: Both Shade and Logan leapt backwards and drew their weapons, a common muscle memory that was caused by loud noises. They gave a sigh and slipped the weapons away before following him inside. Logan took the lead and Shade followed close behind, a small blush on her cheeks as she followed after the comment about being Logan's girlfriend. They listened closely to the news of the Vigilante and he crossed his arms, giving a small nod towards the death of Danchou, "I haven't heard of any Vigilante... and Danchou;s dead, eh? Good... I wish I was there to put the bullet through his skull." He would then begin to pace back and forth before speaking once again, "You're drunk... is there a reason for that?" DarkKeyome: “ Well... the fact that im underage and its the perfect fuck you to society. “ I said shaking my head. “ I was just thinking about things... and It lead me to drink.” I said slumping over. “ Well, this guy has been blowing up KPD shit all over the place I don’t know what the fuck he's getting at. But if this shit carries on he's gonna start hitting landmarks with people in it next, or so I assume.” I coughed.” I’m not asking for your help.. well physical help, I just need advice.” I said to him then looking over at his lady friend. “ Look I know were not buddy, were not best-friends, nor are we truly allies because I know soon as I get out of hand to you. You'll kill me. Or at least try too.” I stood up out of my seat slowly. “ What would you do.... if everyone wanted you to do something, like stopping these guys or at least asking for your assistance. But you know... you know for a fact that they don’t deserve your gratitude.... Do you be this so called 'Hero' that everyone wants? Or do you just sit back and do what you want?” I said looking at him, starting to sober up due to the seriousness. DanteOConnor: Logan would listen to what he had to sa about the Vigilante and he gave a deep sigh to himself as he looked over to Shade after the question was asked. The two would look between one another as Logan would walk back over by her side, only to look to Keyome before speaking, "This Vigilante can be major trouble, but I'm not going to be the one to help here... if people want you to do something about it, you ask something from them so you can accomplish such a feat. You don't need to do this alone, kid." He would then look towards Shade who would begin to speak, "Just like Danchou, this guy seems to have a shit load of connections. What you need to do is search the lower level chains and pool together any resources you can... just be careful you're not asking the wrong people... savvy?" She would then head to the door before calling out to Logan, "I'll be in the car... meet me when you're done." She stepped out of the room and gave a wink towards Logan as she did so, her ass sauntering back and forth as she left, causing Logan to give a small smile before tunring back to Keyome, "You gota watch yourself kid... this mightbe an even bigger pro then Danchou and I got no info on him." DarkKeyome: I looked at how she winked at him, and then my eyes shot back to watch for Gringo's expression or better yet his reaction. It made me laugh a bit shaking my head. “ What if I told you that I don’t even think Danchou's done. It happened much easier than I expected.... but he is dead, so maybe im just being a crazy person.” I crossed my arms and then began to pace. I had changed my pants too, I was wearing Gi bottoms with sandals. “ And yeah your right, this guys attack patterns are odd, I don’t know what, or why he's even hitting what he's hitting. But i did find out that whoever he is, he has a connection with Kirei. He went out of his way to decapitate her dog and put his name in blood in her home, or so the police reports say. And now Donnie Yun has been assumed dead.... so im pretty sure you see where im getting at here.” I said sliding my hands in my pockets. “ But alright and I wont, I didn’t do what I did last time alone. I couldnt have done it without you, Natasha, and the others. I think ill bring him out with the fight tournament.” I walked to the living room area of my office hopping he'd follow behind me. He'd more than likely see my TV with the 3 bullet holes in it. And my shot Ps3 Console that I got from a pawn shop the other day. “ I think you should join in it too y'know. The GMAF, Grand Martial Arts Federation is pretty common I know you've heard of it. I was in the Junior leagues but I never made it all the way through. Natasha's father gave me about 400,000,000 Tanz to kick it off, at first I was just going to do it to get the GMAF back on the map as my clans general money maker, but I mean. I know this guy cant turn this down grand prize winner gets 200,000,000 Tanz, a sponsorship from GMAF and 10 other corporations outside of New America as well. The winners set for life. But there's a reason why these tournaments are so staked high. People die in these tournament.... all the time left and right, well at-least the adult version they do. I know I can lure this guy out with this, and even so im still making money either way. Hell you should honestly considering getting in it yourself.” I said looking up at him, puling a pack of cigs from my pocket placing one in my mouth and lighting it up with my favorite zippo with the dragon on it. DanteOConnor: Logan would follow calmly as the kid just kept talking and talking about what had happened. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't minding the updates, but at the same time, he was a little tired of how Tasanagi talked so god damn much. He walked up beside him and looked to the TV with the rounds in it, and his eyes would drift over towards Keyome as he heard of the competition, remaining completely silent until the kid was done talking. He would walk up and pull the cigarette from his mouth before snapping the stick in half and letting it drop to the floor, "Tasanagi, you should stop smking those things. They'll kill you." He would give a chuckle before speaking once more, "And I can't join a competition. It'd get a shit load of media coverage, and I'm not going to blow my cover on national, if not international television." He would then turn from the kid and begin to walk away, "Besides, if I was to get in your tournament, and if anyone came at me, they'd be dead before they hit the ground." DarkKeyome: I blinked when my cig was pulled from my lips watching it hit the ground broken in half, it was my last one. Sadly he was right I did need to stop smoking but eh... “...Well duh thats the point, guys like you would tear through the competition, but suit yourself. I respect your decision, it would be quite stupid to throw your cover away like that. But anyways thats all I wanted Gringo.” I said putting my hands together. “ I just need a few more days and it'll be all set up. Just do me a favor Gringo.” I said looking out of the corner of my eye at the door as if I was paranoid for a moment before my eyes went back up to meet his own crimson eyes. “ Whatever information you hear about these guys, anything... please send it over to me. I'd really appreciate it. And thanks again for coming all this way over here to help me out.” I said standing back up. I didnt have a Aniki anymore, nor did I have my voice of reason. So having someone help me with a plan like this put me at ease a bit. DanteOConnor: He would nod towards Keyome before heading out the door and making his way to the car, disappearing as fast as he would arrive. He slipped into the vehicle and the two members would take off down the road before rubbing his chin softly, causing Shade to look over towards him in worry, "Don't worry, boss..." She would then look to the road ahead as she continued to speak, "This city has seen more then enough... it can handle more." He would look to her and then back to the road before giving a sigh, "Yeah... but how much can this city take before it hit's a breaking point... we need to contact the president somehow... let him know how big of a threat this guy might be." They would then vere off to the right and head for the city limits. It was time for them to meet with their maker. Category:ARK 2